


Scarred

by photonromance



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Therapy, Canon-Typical Violence, Hannibal Brand Therapy, M/M, Past Abuse, Scars, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: Will's past boyfriends have not been so gentle as the Chesapeake Ripper





	Scarred

“How long did you let him hurt you?”

Will struggles to contain the initial flash of panic, keep it from showing on his face.

“Will.” Hannibal is watching him intently, clasping his hands in front of him, “Answer me.”

Will looks down from the mezzanine and he does not feel any more powerful for his advantage. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His voice trembles and his lie is laid bare.

Hannibal is not amused, “William, come down here, let me see.”

“Hanni-”

“Will.” There’s a sharp edge to Hannibal’s voice that’s so familiar, even as accented and foreign as it is, it makes Will tip his head down and move to the ladder.

He’s offered a hand as he nears the bottom. Though he does not look Hannibal in the eyes, he takes it. Hannibal uses it to draw him close and hold him there as he pushes up the sleeves of his rumpled plaid button up. Will’s wrists are circled with pale scars, ridged friction burns around his thin forearms.

He’s looking hard at the fine material of Hannibal’s tie, trying to ignore cool fingers stroking over the sensitive scars.

“Did you permit this?” Hannibal asks. Under the polite curiosity in his voice, there is something immensely darker.

Will turns his face away, hot with shame. “At first.”

“And when you wanted to stop?”

“I don’t every time get what I want.”

Hannibal sighs, the first time Will’s heard him do such a thing, and raises Will’s hand to press a kiss to his fingertips. “You deserve better.” He murmurs.

It’s enough to startle Will into looking up, meeting Hannibal’s hooded eyes. “I don’t.” He manages, old pain choking at the base of his throat, the ghost of hands and bruises he’d struggled to hide. When he tries to pull back, Hannibal shifts his grip, taking Will by his upper arms.

It’s too familiar. He knows what follows that bruising hold against his skin. The flash of panic must be evident, must darken his eyes, because Hannibal shifts again. He loops one long arm around Will’s waist and draws him close. His body is warm and though he’s restrained, Will is soothed by Hannibal’s breath, the imagined beat of his heart where their chests are pressed together. Will’s hands are still raised, fluttering uncertainly at Hannibal’s broad shoulders. Hannibal uses his free hand to press Will’s hand to the curve of his shoulder.

“Relax.” The word resonates through Will, deep and assured of obedience. A shiver ripples up his spine. Almost before he’s aware, his hands are settling, his arms looping loosely around Hannibal’s shoulders.

“Very good.” The praise, honest praise, washes through Will and he melts with it. He rests his forehead to Hannibal’s chest, forehead to the knot of his tie.

The hand petting his hair is too much. “You shouldn’t.” Will mumbles, shutting his eyes against the rush of hot tears, pushing his face into Hannibal’s shirt, “Not good. For you. For anyone.”

He closes his hands, half prepared to be thrown away.

Hannibal does pull away, tips Will’s face up and says firmly, “That’s enough of that, William.”

Bright blue eyes gaze up him, sparkling with tears in the dim light. “W-what?”

Will’s lower lip is trembling, full and tempting. Hannibal leans down to take it between his teeth. There’s a hint of salt under the coffee bitter taste of Will’s mouth. He whimpers into it, full body trembles beginning in his hands and shivering down until he’s a wreck.

When Hannibal leans up, Will is dizzy and his lip is bloodred and swollen. “I believe you are good enough. When you doubt that, you doubt yourself, but you also doubt me. Do you?”

Those blue eyes grow wide and Will shakes his head fervently. “No, never.” He breathes, fingers clenching, “But-”

“You’re a natural submissive, Will, look at you. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Hannibal runs a soothing hand through Will’s hair, “Who spent so long telling you differently?”

Will only shakes his head again, pressing in close.


End file.
